The Watching Angel
by punc-angel
Summary: Buffy witnesses the death of her watcher. She is assigned a new watcher but is clueless to the dramatic changes he will bring to her life. Please read! First fic!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: hmm...are Buffy and Angel together? Did Riley die a slow and painful death? Do Spike and Cordelia still have all of their spunk?...NO! Here is your answer. I don't own them.   
  
TIME: Buffy has been slaying for way less than a year.  
  
FEEDBACK/REVIEWS: would make my day.  
  
PAIRS: Buffy/Angel (if you don't like them, then don't read! And don't dislike the story because of this pairing - just don't read). Other pairings, if I please, I will put in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The room was dark, dark walls with dark carpet. The carpet was once white but the blood lost there and the death it had witnessed had scorched it an ugly mix of brown and burgundy. She looked at his limp body one last time and walked out of the room. Her life had just changed dramatically, but yet she wasn't aware of how this event would mark her future.   
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy! How are you holding up?" her best friend asked her the next Monday.  
  
"Oh, you know me. I'm peachy as always. Really, what could be wrong? I mean, I didn't just watch MY watcher die or anything like that," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, look at the little, tiny, bright side...you saved the world again." Willow pointed out as they headed off toward first period science.  
  
Outside the school, a man stood with his right shoulder leaning against the brick wall of the building. He was looking for something or maybe someone - he wasn't sure - anything that could tell him where the library was. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to find a girl looking at him flirtatiously. The girl had long, blackish-brownish hair and brown eyes. She had a toothy, white smile. Her face was deadened with makeup, and her entire appearance was fake. She really was not all that attractive, or in his opinion she wasn't, but she looked like the kind of girl that was extremely popular and snobbish.  
  
"Hi! You seem to be lost. You're new here, aren't you? I have never seen you before. By the way, I am Cordelia. Who are you and where did you come from?" she asked while placing her hand on his upper arm.  
  
"My name is Angelus O'Connor, and I'm looking for the library." He was getting uncomfortable by the way she so casually threw herself at him.  
  
"Oh, well then, I know just where that is. Come on and I'll show you," she told him as she took him by the hand and led him towards the library.   
  
"So, here we are, the school library, where you can find all the books that you need."   
  
Angelus now knew that her favorite color was baby blue, she was an only child, her favorite band was Outcast, she used to have a cat named fluffy, her mother's name was Clare and her father's name was Jack. He now wished that he had politely declined her offer. Nope, he really did not like her at all. She seemed...oh...what's the word? He didn't want to say conceited, oh wait, yes he did.  
  
"Thank you, Cordelia," he was trying to be polite to her but he was having a really hard time, he just didn't like her.  
  
He walked into the library and sat down at the front desk. Yes, I have finally escaped her, he thought. He opened up his laptop and flipped it on. He went in to major research mode. He really wanted to know about Sunnydale. To him it sounded very interesting. Yes, he was right, it was very interesting - what filled with vampires and demons and all of that good stuff, what's not to love? Besides, the vampires and demons and what not. Oh well, it could get exciting. He would do what he came here to do and hopefully not die in the process. I just really hope that she is not that stubborn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC: duh! Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting him

DISCLAMER: hmm…are Buffy and Angel together? Did Riley die a slow and painful death? Do Spike and Cordelia still have all of their spunk?…NO! Here is your answer. I don't own them.

TIME: Buffy has been slaying for way less than a year.

FEEDBACK/REVIEWS: would make my day.

PAIRS: Buffy/Angel (if you don't like them, then don't read! And don't dislike the story because of this pairing - just don't read). Other pairings, if I please, I will put in.

Here it is chapter 2. I'm so sorry it took so long my only excuse is that I didn't know how to post new chapters, again sorry. My Bad.

"So Buffy, when are you going to meet your new watcher?" Willow asked in a hushed voice that same day at lunch.

"Um, I think I am supposed to meet him… or her, whatever, after school today in the library…why do I have to meet him in the library again? That's where I met my 1st watcher and he died," Buffy asked while slumping down in her chair and resting her head in her hands, heaving a big sigh.

Willow looked at her sympathetically before replacing it with a big smile, "Hey, Xanders, how are you?" Willow questioned her other best friend.

"Oh I'm fine…except for the fact that Cordy and her Cordettes were talking about some new guy and, quote unquote he is soooo dreamy, do you think I should ask him out?" he said in the highest voice he could muster.

Buffy chuckled a bit then asked him to please stop because people were starting to stare.

By the end of the day Buffy was bored and tired and wanted to go home. She dreaded meeting this watcher and dreaded even more the lecture that she knew would come with it.

She walked towards the library in a bored manner and slipped through the doors so quietly that she wasn't heard. She wanted to give her watcher a scare and to show whatever they were what she was like and who they were messin' with. She heard a sound that sounded like it was coming from the office. She snuck over to the office and peeked in… oh darn there was no one there… spoil all her fun.

"Um, are you looking for someone?" she heard a voice ask.

She spun around quickly at the voice that had startled her. She looked up towards the stairs that led to the stacks but there was still no one there.

"Is somebody here," she asked timidly. She really didn't like not being able to see where the voice was, see who she was talking to.

"Yes, up here," the voice said, "Um, what can I do for you?" it asked.

Buffy looked up but saw no one so she answered, "I'm Buffy Summers and I'm looking for someone, they were supposed to meet me here."

"Oh well then Buffy, have a seat at the table and hold on a sec. I'll see what I can do."

Buffy sat down in the seat at the far end of the table and waited, "Hey are you ok in there?" she asked in hope of a response. Luckily for her she got one.

A head popped out of the stack but Buffy didn't get a good look at it because it was pretty much buried in a book. The head looked up and smiled. Buffy looked at him then she looked at him and still she looked at him some more.

"Hey, you must be Buffy, right?" he asked almost smirking at her…almost.

"Yeah."

"Good. It's nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Angelus and I'm your new watcher."

Once Buffy got her voice back she quickly stuttered hello. This guy did not look to be over 18 years old. There was absolutely no way this guy could be her watcher. There is just no way. Why? You want to know why? Well, her other watcher was like what 60 something.

Angelus put his book down and walked over to the table. He sat down close to the same end where Buffy sat, propped his feet up on the table and pushed back. He was now leaning the chair on 2 legs. He had his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. To Buffy he looked very comfortable and relaxed - nothing like her old watcher, and I mean nothing.

"So? Are you going patrolling tonight or do you have something more pressing than saving people's lives to take care of?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess I could go patrolling," she replied a little pouty-like, "but I really wanted to go out with my friends tonight. I guess that we can reschedule for tomorrow night if that's ok with you."

"No, that's fine if you want to reschedule but you can go tonight. I just need you to have a quick sweep through the cemeteries before and after you do whatever it is that you're doing… what are you doing?"

Buffy was surprised to say the least that her watcher would let her go out so willingly, but she replied nonetheless.

"Um, we are going to the Bronze. It's about 8 blocks that way. It really isn't all that hard to find," she stated while pointing her finger towards the library door.

"Ok thanks, but I do expect you to show up tomorrow after school so we can train or whatever," he said while getting up and heading towards the stacks again. As a quick afterthought he added, "have fun and please don't die. Thanks."

Buffy practically ran out of the library doors. She had to find Willow.

Thanks for all of my reviews. They really mean a lot

Thanks to:

WiccaSweep

Ashy4angel: You're welcome for your review and thank you for mine

Nichole08

Emba

sandy-eco

kat461: I will eventually call him Angel I promise

Stix89

Fallen-Angel9: Thank you sooo much for telling me about the other story with the same title. I had no idea.

And to any others who reviewed after I wrote this…thanks a ton…

R/R I crave it (Ok maybe a tidbit dramatic but whatever.)

By the way I was wondering if I should have Cordilia should know about Buffy's slaying gig and helps them or not tell me…thanks


End file.
